1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to illumination devices and, particularly, to an illumination device unitizing a hinge assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Some illumination devices include an illumination portion, a deformable connection pole, and a lamp holder. Users can adjust the deformable connection pole to change an illumination angle and an illumination range of the illumination device. However, a long time operation on the connection pole results in a weak deformability for the connection pole, thereby shortening the service life of the illumination device.
Therefore, what is needed is an illumination device with a hinge assembly to overcome the described shortcoming.